Passé glacé
by orionyx
Summary: Il avait un rendez-vous à 8h00 tapante pour un slow qu'il ne danserait jamais.


**Premier os posté et... Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Il avait toujours été à l'heure, que ce soit pour n'importe quel rendez-vous même le plus ennuyant. Steve Rogers mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais être en retard. C'était une question de politesse. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Steve était en retard... De soixante-dix ans.

Il avait un rendez-vous à 8h00 tapante pour un slow qu'il ne danserait jamais.

C'était un miracle qu'on l'ait sorti de la glace et il pouvait en remercier la science et l'intelligence remarquable du docteur Erskine. Il était heureux d'être vivant certes, mais à quel prix.

Tout avait bien trop changé pendant sa sieste au pays des glaçons comme dirait Stark. L'évolution du monde ébranlait tout ce qu'il avait connu, balayant ses connaissances et ses convictions d'un vulgaire coup de pied. Il avait bien des choses à rattraper et cela l'emplissait d'un sentiment de frustration intense. Steve Rogers était loin d'être sot, mais il se sentait comme le dernier des idiots.

Cependant, ce sentiment disparaissait bien vite lorsqu'il partait en mission. C'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait et il se trouvait bien moins perturbé. Analyser une situation. Mettre en place une stratégie. Attaquer. Ça, il le faisait à merveille. C'était inné et sa capacité d'adaptation pour telle ou telle situation était remarquable. Il s'arrangeait alors pour travailler le plus possible parce que l'inconnu au dehors lui faisait peur, même s'il ne l'avouait pas. Mais son entourage que ce soit le directeur Fury où ses coéquipiers lui demandaient de ralentir. Il ne pouvait pas avancer le pied écrasait sur l'accélérateur au risque de se briser contre un mur.

Alors, entre deux missions, il s'évertuait à rattraper tous le retard qu'il avait accumulé. Il ingurgitait un paquet d'information que ce soit à travers les livres, la musique, le cinéma où même internet. Pour cela, son installation à la tour Stark l'aidait grandement. C'était juste en attendant d'avoir un petit appartement qu'il désirait trouver par ses propres moyens. Pour le moment, il avait accès à toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait. Chaque jour, il s'évertuait donc à rayer les choses de sa liste. Liste qui s'allongeait selon les bons conseils de ses coéquipiers. Tous essayaient d'apporter leur contribution aux terribles lacunes de leur Captain. Et il leur en était reconnaissant.

L'agent Barton qui s'était révélé de nature très drôle, en plus d'être d'une loyauté exemplaire, lui avait fait découvrir le monde du cinéma. Ensemble ils avaient regardé un grand nombre de film que l'archer jugeait être des chefs d'œuvre. Et Steve avait aimé chacun d'entre eux même si Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher de citer les dialogues avant que ceux-ci apparaissent à l'écran.

Natasha n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on approchait facilement. Et pourtant, elle était venue à lui à la manière d'un félin qui s'avance doucement lorsque sa méfiance tombe. Et elle avait été d'une grande aide pour faire comprendre à Steve dans quel genre de monde il avait mis les pieds. Elle lui avait parlé de politique, de guerre, de l'évolution humaine durant ses années d'absence. Elle avait su être la bonne épaule sur laquelle Steve pouvait s'appuyer lorsque certaines informations l'ébranlaient.

Le docteur Banner, contrairement à son grand double vert, était d'une nature très calme et patiente. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé lorsque Steve lui demandait des explications sur un phénomène scientifique qu'il n'avait pas compris. Alors, Bruce prenait le temps de tout expliquer au soldat avec l'attention et la passion d'un très bon professeur.

Thor ce grand gaillard venu d'une autre planète lui contait l'histoire des mondes avec son enthousiasme naturel. Cela se terminait souvent par la représentation d'une glorieuse bataille qu'il avait remporté et qu'il rejouait avec ardeur sous le regard amusé du super soldat. On pouvait même percevoir, si l'on faisait attention, un léger rire franchir ses lèvres lorsque l'asgardien prit dans le feu de l'action cassait par mégarde une possession de monsieur Stark.

Ah... Stark. Le génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope. Une véritable énigme pour Steve. Toujours dans l'excès et la moquerie. Le soldat avait bien cerné que cela n'était qu'une façade. A sa façon, Tony l'aidait aussi même si ce n'était pas directement. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'un jour Jarvis s'était adressé à lui pour lui proposer une playlist de chanson, chacune était agrémentée de petites anecdotes que l'IA lui contait. Steve se doutait que l'homme de fer y était pour quelque chose. Cela ne changea pas grand chose à leur relation. Tony continuait de balancer des remarques acerbes à son encontre et le Captain les encaissait sans broncher. Parce qu'il savait que malgré tout, l'ingénieur avait bon fond.

Steve appréciait chacun de ses moments avec ses coéquipiers. Ses nouveaux amis en quelque sorte.

Et pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait. L'empêchait d'avancer pleinement.

Parce que le plus dur était d'évoluer dans un monde où tous ses amis étaient morts. Il avait les Avengers mais...

Ce n'était pas ses Commandos Hurlants.

Ce n'était pas Bucky.

Et c'était encore moins Peggy.

Il était heureux d'avoir intégré une nouvelle équipe, mais il se meurtrissait de celle qu'il avait perdu.

Il fallait certes aller de l'avant, mais comment laisser un passé pas totalement passé ? Comment est-on sensé tourner une page restait gelée pendant soixante-dix ans ?

La tourner pourrait la briser.

Steve redoutait ce moment. Il pouvait endurer toutes les batailles mais celle-ci semblait perdue d'avance.

Assis à même le sol, le dos reposant contre son lit, le soldat était absorbé dans une lecture pour le moins difficile. Il avait devant lui tous les dossiers du Shield de ses frères d'armes, de son ami d'enfance et de l'amour de sa vie. Il avait regardé chacun d'entre eux, douloureusement. Il s'était fait violence pour tout lire, jusqu'à la dernière note. Il leur devait bien ça. En fond sonore, résonnant morbidement dans la pièce, le documentaire _Apocalypse : La seconde guerre mondiale_ entaillait un peu plus le cœur du soldat. A son réveil, on lui avait dit que les alliés avaient emporté la guerre. On avait cependant omis de lui dire toutes les pertes qu'elle avait occasionnée. Il se mangeait aujourd'hui toutes ces horreurs dans la gueule. Impuissant et coupable.

Des larmes douloureuses dévalaient dangereusement ses joues pour chuter avec violence sur le sol. C'était dans ces moments-là que le super soldat se sentait au summum de sa vulnérabilité. Son passé sanglant le fragilisait à un point qu'il n'aurait su imaginer.

C'est à ce instant-là que Tony Stark choisit de faire son entrée, ouvrant la porte à la volée, sa voix assurée et moqueuse transperçant le Captain de toute part.

« - Cap, j'ai parié avec Barton que vous n'aviez jamais embrassé personne ! Dites moi que j'ai raison pour rabattre le caquet de cet impertinent. »

Un sourire enjôleur, dont il avait le cru, traversa ses lèvres, mais se fana bien vite. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose pour laquelle le milliardaire était doué, c'était les détails. Et de nombreux détails lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer du vétéran. Il y avait tout d'abord le documentaire en fond sonore puis les dossiers du shield éparpillés sur le sol. Il y avait aussi les traînées humides zébrant l'épiderme de Steve. Et enfin ce regard hanté par les fantômes d'un passé qu'il ignorait.

Oui. Tony Stark était arrivé au mauvais moment et il aurait pu faire une sortie tout aussi fracassante que son entrée. Quelques paroles bien placées et le tour était joué. Mais voir ce grand soldat et cette douleur qui suintait par chaque pores de sa peau, lui qui était habituellement si fort, le laissa sans voix. Pour le coup, c'était son caquet à lui qui était rabattu. Grande première.

Steve secoua doucement la tête avait d'essuyer du dos de la main ses quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. Fébrilement il entreprit de ranger les dossiers de ses amis sans aucun regard pour le célèbre Ironman.

« - Pour une fois dans votre vie, laissez-moi tranquille Stark. » Lança-t-il la voix beaucoup plus assurée que son état ne le laissait paraître.

« - Non. »

La réponse sonna comme un glas. Et fut accueillit avec étonnement par les deux hommes. Le regard bleuté croisa celui chocolaté et l'espace entre les deux corps s'amenuisa rapidement. Tony Stark venait de s'asseoir au côté du soldat et s'était emparé sans ménagement des dossiers qu'il avait entre les mains. Il les feuilleta rapidement et intima à Jarvis d'éteindre la télévision. Le silence se fit de mise dans la pièce. Il était seulement interrompu par la respiration de ces deux hommes que tout opposait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'élever la voix brisant par la même occasion le no man's land qui s'était installé entre eux.

« - Cela ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé Cap... » Commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« - Je m'appelle Steve. Et congelez-vous pendant soixante-dix, on en reparlera après. » Répondit-il, quelque peu sur la défensive.

Un mince sourire éclaira alors le visage de Tony. Sincère.

« - Je préfère quand tu uses du sarcasme, ça fait moins guindé. »

L'utilisation du tutoiement fit relever les yeux du super soldat. Il croisa alors une nouvelle lueur, qu'il n'aurait su identifier, au fond du regard de Tony Stark. Cet homme était décidément une énigme bien trop compliquée pour Steve. Mais un je ne sais quoi dans ce regard l'intima à se confier. Ce qu'il fit, parce que de toute façon c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

« - On me qualifie de héros mais j'ai tout laissé derrière moi. Ça n'a rien d'héroïque. Tout ce qu'il me reste ce sont les souvenirs de ces morts que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Que j'ai abandonné. »

Steve ferma les yeux un instant, accablé par le poids de ses remords et de ses révélations. Et alors Tony comprit. Il comprit que leur Captain croulait sous le poids de toutes ses vies qu'il avait voulu porter sur ses épaules. Il croulait sous les lourdes responsabilités qu'on lui avait donné pendant cette fichue guerre. Il se sentait honteux d'être en vie alors que tant d'autres étaient morts pour leur patrie.

Tony comprenait.

« - Steve, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. C'était leur choix, pas le tien. Tu ne peux pas prendre la responsabilités de toutes ses vies perdues. Tu as beaucoup fait pendant ce massacre en sauvant un sacré paquet de soldat. Et aujourd'hui, la vie t'offre la chance d'en sauver un peu plus. De faire une nouvelle fois le bien. »

Steve regarda le milliardaire. La gravité et la sincérité qu'il avait employée dans ses paroles avaient su éveiller quelque chose en lui. Au fond peut-être que Tony avait raison. Peut-être que la vie lui ouvrait une nouvelle fois son chemin pour faire le bien.. C'était une jolie pensée. Elle était d'autant plus étonnante qu'elle sortait de la bouche de la personne la plus imbus d'elle-même qu'il connaissait. Cependant, dans ces rares moments de sérieux, il savait que les mots de Tony Stark n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Aussi les garda-t-il dans un coin de sa mémoire, les couvant précieusement.

« - Et Captain glaçon, tu es bien plus qu'un héros. Ne l'oublie pas. » Ajouta l'ingénieur à nouveau enjôleur.

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il savait néanmoins que le chemin serait ardu pour Steve, qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt les morts qui sinuaient dans ses souvenirs.

Il le savait parce que lui n'avait pas oublié les siens.

Mais il apprendrait à vivre avec, tout comme lui.

Et il serait là.

Délicatement, les doigts de Tony se mêlèrent à ceux de Steve.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Et dans la chaleur de ce moment, la page gelée se mit à fondre doucement.

* * *

 **Si vous arrivez là, c'est que vous avez sûrement tout lu donc déjà merci! Et vu que c'est la première fois que je poste, des avis seraient vraiment (mais genre vraiment) les bienvenus. S'il vous plait? :p Merci à Manon pour son précieux avis qui m'a encouragé à publier. Much love.**


End file.
